Hate, HOPE, Love
by xXDarkRevelations9221Xx
Summary: This is a Green Lantern: The Animated Series fanfic! My first fanfic EVER. This takes place somewhere after the season finale "Homecoming". Basically, SAINT WALKER has joined the gang. And Razer is seeming more than unhappy with the rookie, especially as he starts to bud into him and Aya's relationship and easily gains trust with Hal and Kilowag. How will Razer cope?
1. Chapter 1

Razer snarled inimicality at Kilowag. "I should've known that a pig like you would bring back a trail of mud!" Razer snapped.

Kilowag, husk but swift; grabbed up Razer by the collar. "Spit another word, Red. And I'll have you fried and sautéed on a plate!"

Hal had then entered the interceptor. Like always when he had left Razer and Kilowag alone, Hal had come back to more fuss. With a sigh, Hal brought himself to shove in-between the two.

"Come on now" Hal said. Trying his best to stay level headed. "Razer, I know you aren't so unicorns and rainbows about Kilowag bringing back-What's your name again?"

The alien being questioned had risen from his seat, his seat being the extra seat of the interceptor now that he became a new member of their team. "Saint Walker" The alien chirped with a smile. Just the aliens' voice alone brought annoyance to Razer, which was clearly expressed on his face at the moment. Hal sighed once more. "Yes, Saint walker. One it was not Kilowag's fault for Saint Walker being with us now. He was guided here by his path. And two, just because you don't like Saint Walker doesn't mean the rest of us don't. A show of hands; who enjoys Saint Walker's presence?" Kilowag's large hand shot straight up without a doubt. Hal then raised his hand. Aya, unsure, had to give an analysis of Saint Walker for confirmation. "I have not spent enough reasonable time in order to build a solid relationship with Saint Walker. But taken that he is a "Blue lantern" an energy driven by the emotion known as "Hope" in which I recall from my database, a positive emotion. Meant to bring only good to those striving through ordeals; their powers running almost parallel to those of the green lanterns, I conclude that I must take some form of acceptance toward this being." Finishing her analysis, Aya too had brought her hand up high.

At this moment, Razer's feels were tugging in-between the seams of his nerves. He didn't know what annoyed him more: Just Saint Walker standing before him, or that it didn't take much for the team to already trust the blue lantern compared to how long it took for the team to trust him. Or was it that AYA raised her hand for him?

A silence held the room for a bit, Razer still refusing to raise his hand. Saint Walker then raised his hand jokingly; smiling in a manner in which Razer could have sworn was intentional. Kilowag, with an arrogant laugh just had to establish the win. "Four against one, pooza." This sent Razer into an even deeper rage, having to control that rage by tightening his jaw.

"FINE. Since all of you seem to like that castaway, so soon. I'll be in my quarters." Razer hissed, storming his way into his room.

With feeling of anger and perhaps even a hint of jealousy, Razer sat on his bed with a sigh. "Whatever." he grumbled. "They don't need me. They have that hopeful goon now. I'm sure his hope, will do their willpower good. If not make Hal and Kilowag more over their heads." Crossing his arms, he laid back onto his bed, seeping into his own thoughts. "And Aya… if she were to describe the opposite of hope, she'd be describing a good for nothing. Me. But why do I care? She was only definining a word. Ugh! What did those Star-sapphire's do to me? I mean it's obvious... but-" Suddenly, the doors into his quarters slid open; his thoughts cut off. "Hello, brother." Razer sprawled to his feet. "You can't just waltz in here." Razer said viciously, his red lantern ring glowing. Saint Walker calmly stepped forth.

"I say we start over. Our last encounter was, more of a surprise. We never properly introduced ourselves. And you haven't given me the chance yesterday, due to being in such a shocked state that I'm now on board." Saint Walker kept his charming smile abroad however; Razer didn't take it as a welcome. He took it as a way to attack his ego. "I would also like for us to get to know one another. I want to get to know YOU." The blue lantern emphasized his reference to Razer; "You", with intention. For he knew Razer isn't all that he made himself to be.

"Perhaps I have no interest in introducing myself to the likes of you. Let alone SEE myself getti-wanting to know you." Razer, crossed his arms over his chest, having the idea that his snarky rejection may have gotten to the blue lantern. However, un-phased Saint Walker had nodded. "I understand. That is fine. Perhaps we'll get to know one another when you can SEE, that happening; when you can HOPE."

Razer with a look of utter shock, watched as the dandy alien skipped happily out of his quarters. The doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the end of the first chapter I have made a very minor mistake. I was informed through a review that the red lantern ring does not work in the presence of the blue lantern ring. Thank you, to the reviewer for giving me the heads up. Just to let others know, I was well aware of that just not at the moment. I was sort of caught up in creating the personality of Saint Walker based off their first encounter when he did not have his blue lantern ring. Anyhow, that lantern ring issue is about to be established. HERE'S CHAPTER 2 ALL ENJOY! ~**

_Chapter 2_

Razer awakened to the sound of laughter, that sensational noise in which he hasn't made in a while. Fully opening his clustered eyes, he brought himself to rise to his feet. Still dazed he rubbed at his eyes until they glazed up with moisture. How long has he slept? He's usually the one to wake up earlier than everyone else. What could they possibly be doing up this early laughing?

Razer exited from his quarters. As he entered the front quarter of the interceptor, where Hal, Kilowag, and Saint Walker were seated, he took notice of Aya not being seated with them; their laughter had stopped once they realized he had been standing there.

"You're up late." Hal said.

"You missed an entire mission yesterday. We didn't bother to wake you up though, pooza." Said Kilowag

Razer thought: "Hmn, my theory of them not needing me anymore is proven to be true. Aren't I always right?"

"I'm up late? How long have I been asleep?"Razer asked. Aya had then joined in, not in her huminoid form; she had been speaking as the interceptor.

"Razer, you have been in slumber, for approximately 21 hours. That is not of your normal sleep cycle which is approximately 14 hours. May I ask, if you are feeling well?" Aya's voice drifted off from her normal monotone. She seemed concerned.

Razer had to think for a moment. Lately he hasn't been feeling very well. He's been much hazed, drained and his headaches were becoming more common, even without Kilowag being his excuse. However, Razer was not the type to tell others what may be bothering him weather mentally, emotionally, or physically.

Razer applied with his usual: "I'm feeling fine." There was sharpness in his voice.

Saint Walker hadn't spoken a word to Razer since he approached. He knew something was wrong with Razer, and is most likely related to the presence of his blue lantern ring, which had been fully charged, glowing seamlessly and draining Razer of his energy, causing him to be faint. However, Saint Walker was smart enough not to mention a word and simply let the others figure out what may be wrong with the red lantern.

Saint Walker had finally spoken. "Did you recharge today? Perhaps you are not energized?"

Razer growled some. "I don't need too, as long as I feel RAGE." Razer's red lantern ring began to glow luminously with red energy, only to then perish within a matter of seconds. Razer took notice that his red light was weak. He looked stunned. Huh? What's wrong? Have I not recharged? He thought.

"Seems that phony ring decided to give out on you. It was only a matter of time, pooza" Kilowag sneered.

"I'm sure he just forgot to recharge." Hal said, sure. "Now where were we?"

"At the part where the bunny shot the duck in the face with the gun and his beak went spinning around his whole head! Man that was so funny!" said Kilowag, extravagantly.

Razer gave a look of confusion at this, having no idea what they were talking of. Hal noticed this.

"We were watching this earth show, called "Bugs bunny" Hal pointed at the projected image on the panels, in which Aya was providing through her lens, it showing the two characters. "I'm kinda introducing to everyone what's on my planet. It might actually help with my jokes. You know, the ones no one here get…" Hal chuckled some. "You're welcome to watch it with us, it's pretty hilarious".

"No thank you, I'll be recharging my ring now." Razer said in no mood. He went back to his quarters.

"With blood and rage of crimson red,

We'll fill men's souls with darkest dread,

And twist their minds to pain and hate,

We'll burn you all, that is your fate."

In the start of his oath, his red lantern energy has seemed to be recharging only to die out halfway.

"This is the second time. What's wrong with this thing?" Razer mumbled in frustration.

The doors of his quarters had then slid open. Razer turned from his desk quickly. It was Aya in her humanoid form. Razer would never tell her, but he just adored her. He thought of her cute, stepping into his exclusivity all the time. He felt as if she were coming to make sure he was alright. She made him feel important. She made him feel that she actually cared, despite being "robotic". Ever since his encounter with the Star-sapphires, these feelings only increased. He noticed that since then, he's acted less annoyed by her presence. He wondered how much more space he has for these feelings before his heart burst.

Aya paused before him, her lips curved ever so slightly into what Razer could have sword was a light smile.

"Hello, Razer. Have you recharged?" there was a softness in her voice, a melodic sound in which was soothing to Razers ears.

Razer sighed. "I have not. Even my red lantern has dimmed."

Aya took time to recalculate before speaking. "Perhaps it is Saint Walker's blue atmosphere being given off to you. You are not at an eligible zone or distance, far away enough from his energy for your red energy to construct."

Razer's eyes widened. "Of course… I've been feeling this way ever since Saint Walker set foot onto the ship. Like Hal Jordan and Kilowag are vulnerable to yellow energy. I'm vulnerable to blue. Like during our mission to recapture Lolande's planet; my lantern ring went out then. Because of that blue aura…"

Razer locked eyes with Aya. "What would I do, without you." The tone of the room had changed suddenly.

Aya, with her blue optics gleaming, tensed. "Oh… how do I go about answering-"Their eye contact dismissed. The interceptor had tilted roughly, emergency alarms going off. "What in the world?" Razer grunted. His doors had then slid open, Saint Walker standing in the doorway.

"I take it both of you don't care what happens to the ship or your friends. That is fine I suppose. I just figured I'd let you both know, that Hal and Kilowag are in distress and are trying their hardest to protect this ship from the aliens attacking it. And you Razer you've already missed yesterday's enterprise, would you like to skip out on this one as well?" Through all the chaos mentioned in Saint Walker's description it had still been described with a voice of ease.

"You go, first." Razer told Saint Walker. "I'll catch up." Razer had told him this in order to give himself and the blue lantern some distance.

Saint Walker nodded, a blue glow empowering his silhouette as he heading out of the interceptor. Aya knew the drill; she made her way to the ships controls.

Razer waited moments, as he stared at his red lantern ring. Its red luminosity began to surround it. From this, he figured he was now at a reasonable distance from Saint Walker. He waited until his figure was drenched in his usual glow of shimmering crimson. Razer took off.


	3. Chapter 3

As Razer left from the interceptor, it was silent. Suddenly a beam of some sort of orange colored plasma shot passed him. Razer looked into the direction of which it came, seeing an alien not of his species staring directly at him. Razer wasn't exactly sure if he or she was even a species. The foreigner seemed to be a simple orange energy based construct or mass. The construct paused before shooting at him again. Razer highly leveled in agility, had simply moved out of the deadly plasmas path, rushing into the alien a missile of his red blast. However, the construct had seemed unmoved by this. In fact it played as a mirror, seeming to absorb the red energy and resend it 10 times as powerful compared to Razer's original blasts. Razer had roughly moved out of his own energy's path. He wasn't planning to self-destruct. Razer headstrong, dived in for a fatal attack against the construct however, he was stopped. From his power ring he realized energy was being extracted from him and added into the orange mass. Razer was now wielding. What? It's absorbing me… Razer thought. He began to take notice that his red lantern ring was slowly making its way off of his finger. Holding it in place, he flew back, giving the orange construct and himself fair distance.

"Razer, there you are!" Razer turned only to realize Hal Jordan calling for him at a distance, the aliens with their orange manifestations binding Hal like rope keeping Hal at a standstill. Looking off the right he noticed Kilowag in the same position as Hal. Where was Saint Walker in this? He thought. However he didn't bother dwelling. He found Saint Walker's absence more of good-riddance.

He took notice to both Hal and Kilowag's normal appearances. Their green lantern 'uniforms' weren't present, which means neither were their rings. He could almost chuckle to himself at how weak they looked without their green lantern-macho appearances.

Razer hesitant to intrude took the chance otherwise. But before he could make it to them;

"Razer, don't worry about us; the interceptor!" Hal called out last minute.

Razer turned, his level of concern going from none too its peak in less than a second.

"More?" He mumbled. Watching as the orange constructs surrounded the interceptor, doing what it seemed they were doing; draining the interceptor out of its green light.

"Aya…" he thought. But he didn't want to leave Hal and Kilowag. Decision making usually came easy to him as stubborn as he was, but he would never admit it, he cares about each and every one of them.

Go to the intercept-! Hal Jordan's mouth was gagged by an orange construct, binding his ability to vocalize.

Razer at top speed approached the interceptor, blasting away the orange constructs though it did not affect them as critically as he had wanted it too, it slowed them down from sending the interceptor into oblivion but that was the only plus.

Through the ships large window, he could see Aya demanding the controls frantically. The interceptor was just about ready to fall apart. Razer didn't know what to do. It seemed that his red energy was only fueling the orange beings rather than defeating them.

Aya opened the runway exiting the interceptor as she moved her way not too far behind Razer.

"Aya. Hal Jordan and Kilowag." Razer managed to blurt as he set continued setting the orange constructs to flames.

"I will not be able to rescue Hal Jordan or Kilowag. My green lantern fuel is vulnerable to these constructs. Based off of my observations, they seem to absorb the energy of Green Lanterns at a more critical advance compared to a lantern such as yourself. Their abilities are just as harmful to that of yellow light toward green lanterns. There would be nothing I could do." said Aya worry in her tone.

Razer weary of attacking the orange constructs backed off some, moving to Aya's side with a sigh.

"Hopeless…" Razer whispered blatantly. Aya gave him the best look of encouragement she could execute; though it helped none.

Both Razer and Aya turned to see Hal and Kilowag struggling in the binds of orange seams as they were being led away by the orange constructs. But to where? They were in the middle of space. Though it was wrong for Razer to want to laugh, he couldn't help but take notice to the oxygen supplying- what seemed like a bowl over Hal Jordan's head. He took it as one of Hal's emergency plans A, B and C. Razer kept those thoughts to himself, his expression as stern as stone.

As both Hal Jordan and Kilowag consented further into the distance, the interceptor grew dim in its neon glow. Hope seemed iridescent.

"What options do we have?" Razer asked Aya his voice soft and wilted.

"We can follow the constructs that have Hal Jordan and Kilowag captured."Aya exclaimed having not mentioned more; guessing that be their only option.

"Let's get a move on then." Razer said up for the task until his red lantern construct suddenly vanished; his entire being bleached. Luckily, he wasn't in the midst of gravity, therefore he simply floated there aside Aya, who had her head turned and tilted upward, her optics focused. Razer, taking notice to her; faced in the same direction in which she had, only to witness the blinding sight of a blue light.

He already knew.

Hal Jordan and Kilowag noticed too as the blue aura shined across their faces.

Saint Walker. The 'hero' of them all, swooned down into all of their presences. His figure empowered by the blue light. Bringing his eyes to a close, he began his oath. His voice projected yet soft.

"In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.

When all seems lost in a war of light.

Look to the stars! For hope burns bright!"

Suddenly a the blue energy surrounding Saint walker collapse into his core, as if he were obtaining the blue light into his being, only to combust into a soft yet radiant wave of the blue aura. Aya constructed a green force field-like construct covering Razer's being entirely in order to protect Razer from any potential harm caused by Saint Walkers burst of blue energy. As for the orange constructs; they met the fate of fatality. The orange constructs dispersing the very second Saint Walkers power was unleashed.

Razer could only watch the heroic lantern end it all. He didn't know what to think. He's never witness such power in the hands of a single man. The way Kilowag had described Saint Walker wiping out nearly the entire red lantern armada, he knew what he was witnessing from Saint Walker today isn't even the beginning. Saint Walker defeated him, even without a ring. Razer looked down at his own ring, as he held it up. He was beginning to question his motivation. He then looked to Aya and then to Saint Walker and then to his hate-filled ring.

Hal Jordan and Kilowag were freed, grabbing their rings in which were stolen from them as they floated among no gravity. Placing them on, their green outfits returned and Hal was no longer mandated to wear the plastic oxygenated fish bowl over his head. Hal took in a deep breath.

"Finally, freed from being a guppy." said Hal to Kilowag.

"Finally free." said Kilowag angered by the orange constructs causing such trouble but happy that they weren't turned into live meat puppets.

Aya and Razer approached them both, Razer having to be clung to by Aya, for he could not fly with Saint Walker nearby.

"Hal Jordan, Kilowag." said Aya "I am glad to find that you two are alright."

"We're glad you're okay, when we saw the interceptor under attack, I couldn't think of not being able to knock a couple heads if they touched a cutie." Hal Jordan then looked to Razer. Razer glared Hal with a disgusted look.

"Man, you're all… not as red. Did those carrot heads absorb your energy too?"

Catching onto the word 'carrot', Kilowag was instinctively reminded of bug's bunny. "Huh…huh… What's up dock?" Kilowag chuckled too himself.

"See? Didn't I tell ya it'd help?" Hal laughed.

Aya and Razer had simply looked at the two of them in silence and confusion.

"Well, we're getting there…" Hal said, his laughter dying down.

"Actually-" Razer began before being cut off as Saint Walker approach their circle.

"Actually, it is I that is interfering with Razer's functions." said Saint Walker, admitting.

"What?" said Kilowag as if the issue was some sort of revelation to him.

"It was kind of obvious from the start," said Hal. "Remember what happened on Lolande's planet with the blue aura?"

"Yeah what about it?" said Kilowag still not catching on.

"Well, you know how us green lanterns are affected by the yellow light of fear?" Hal said pausing to give Kilowag the chance to understand though it proved to be hopeless.

"Yeah and?" said Kilowag staring back at Hal blankly. Hal sighed.

Razer then interrupted. "For us red lanterns we're affected in the same way you green lanterns are by the presence of the yellow light of fear, however by the blue light of hope. Which so happens to be present in Saint Walker if you haven't noticed." The sarcastic lantern rolled his eyes.

"If saint walker is not at a reasonable distance from Razer, Razer will be enabling to fly, use his red lantern force and his sleep habits may be indifferent in order to conserve energy." said Aya, knowing her information was always correct. "This may not be that much of an issue among the interceptor where it is safe, but beyond that, and in battle may elevate to problems."

Hal thought through what Aya was explaining, taking a moment to do so. Yet still, Hal smiled and waved it off. "We'll… uh, cross that bridge when we get there. Saint Walker just saved us all, let's not give him too many burdens. In fact, let's all thank him." Hal looked to Saint Walker and gave the alien a nod of appreciation. Kilowag patted the alien as light as he could on the shoulder though to Saint Walker it still felt as if it rained two boulders in which happened to land on one shoulder. Razer said nothing. Razer did nothing. He looked away. Though Saint Walker took noticed to this, he still nodded toward them all (including Razer) in indication that he had received their gratefulness.

"I do thank him. I give him utmost of my gratitude. But; what about the orange con-"Hal interrupted Aya.

"Yeah, we'll also cross that bridge when we see them again." said Hal in a hurry. "We need to focus on getting the interceptor up and running again."

They all made their way back to the interceptor.

"Well, it looks fine." said Hal hoping the interceptor had no problems.

"The power supply is in critical condition. We have a power outage." said Aya without a doubt.

"Can't we just power the interceptor with our energy?" asked Kilowag.

"We'll need to wait 41.5.2 solar hours. For the power source to begin its recharge, only then will it be able to intake additional energy." said Aya still calculating.

"We'll at least we have us some BOOMERANG to keep us occupied in the meantime as the power recharges…" Hal went to press a key on the control screen, unaware. Only to realize that nothing on the interceptor was working.

"You call yourself a great listener, yet you didn't hear Aya when she said THERE IS A POWER OUTAGE." said Razer, scowling.

"Whoops well-uh, I guess this will be some bonding time among us mates?" said Hal his hands raised in mock surrender.

Razer cursed under his breath as Saint Walker eyed him with his empty optics. "Yes bonding sounds splendid, Hal Jordan." said Saint Walker in glee.

Kilowag grumbled. "Like we'll even have time to bond if those orange things come back for revenge, if not anything or anyone else coming back for revenge on us, like those Raiders from yesterday. Or warlords they called themselves."

There was a sudden reaction from Razer in which everyone took notice of.

"Is there something wrong, kid?" asked Hal.

"'Raiders' came the other day?" Razer asked.

Everyone paused for a moment, for they didn't expect such a sincere tone from Razer, who would've most likely said something sarcastic about the matter.

"Yeah, why?" questioned Kilowag suspiciously. Saint Walker gave a look of curiosity toward Razer, for he thought they may have had something in common.

"Describe their appearance…" Razer demanded.

Aya had simply given Razer a worried look, the look she gave Razer 99.9 percent of the time; ever she knew him, for she had known everything about his past. She remained silent.

"Beastly. Dark. Deadly eyes. Sharp teeth." Hal began to describe.

"Atrocitus wannabe's." finished Kilowag.

To Razer they were more than recognizable, no doubt the raiders in which they had encountered the other day originated from his zone. They were a memory Razer could never erase. How they destroyed countless lives on his home planet, and other planets at that. How they destroyed his life, his home, how they had stolen lives of his family. And though, they did not kill his beloved llana, it's not like they wouldn't have. Atrocitus was practically a warlord himself.

Razer was only giving himself a headache with these thoughts…

"I'm going to get some rest. We do have 41 hours, do we not?" said Razer hypothetically.

"41.5.2; to be exact." said Kilowag choosing to mess around.

"I see you want to take Aya's place. That might be a suitable job for you; you seem to enjoy messing things up. I'd guarantee you'd mess that up." said Razer; tack-sharp.

"I'll mess you up!" said Kilowag with a growl.

"Siiiiiit down big boy…" said Hal, the calm keeper of it all. Kilowag followed his demand but in a compelled manner.

Aya and Saint Walker watched as Razer sulked his way into his quarters, his figure phasing into the shadow that hung over his doors.

"Hmm…" uttered both Aya and Saint Walker.

**-This was one hell of a process. I'm still 'iffy' about this chapter. It was a very difficult topic to deal with. For those that know the GL from the comics; I'm obviously making the attempt to add in Agent Orange. YES, ORANGE LANTERNS! I will ****NEED**** major feedback. Thank you. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in some time. I was in Canada. Anyways, here's chapter 4. ENJOY! ~**

Razer stared at the cold floors of his room. The power being out made the confinements of his room feel like winter. This was troubling to him; cold climates didn't assist his species in anyway, he being cold-blooded an all. And without his red lantern energy present, he couldn't create his own heater.

Razer caressed at the sides of his arms, rubbing at them lightly in attempt to build up heat through friction but it helped minimally.

"S-so cold…" He whispered.

Turning, he heard footsteps coming his way, watching as the figures shadow grew larger, the closer the being came toward the gaping door. The doors couldn't close with the power being out.

The footsteps didn't sound as metallic and feminine as Aya's. It was Saint Walker now standing under the arch of the entrance.

"May I come in?" Saint Walker asked in a friendly manner.

"No." Razer responded bitterly. Saint Walker was one to disobey orders for the greater good of others; the same mentality as Aya. He stepped forth nevertheless.

"You asked me if you can come in. I said no. Now get out…" Razer's expression grew murderously dark. Saint Walker remained in place; certain.

Saint Walker sighed. "My brother, you are not giving me a chance."

"I don't trust you enough to give you a chance." Razer snapped.

"You'll only come to trust me if you give me chance." Saint Walker debated.

"Exactly." Razer ended.

"So you just want to be unfair? I'M giving YOU a chance, when I really shouldn't be." Saint Walker felt a hint of frustration coming on, but he replaced that feeling with pity- for Razer's sake.

"You are a fool." Razer said through gritted teeth.

"It's funny YOU say that my friend." Saint Walker smiled in amusement.

Razer looked away. He said nothing. The atmosphere around the two was held at mute for a moment, before Saint Walker freed the silence.

"You and I have something in common, you know." Saint Walker's tone left its original glee. He was being serious.

"And what would that be?" Razer turned to face Saint Walker, the expression making of his face seeming uninterested.

"We both lost something dear to us in our lives." Saint Walker said with no emotion applied what so ever.

Razer's eyes widened. His interest rising. "What could HE have lost?" thought Razer. It wasn't that he didn't think anyone else could have experienced the same pain he was living. But he wouldn't ever expect a tragic tale hiding behind an ego such as Saint Walkers.

"You're probably wondering what it is or who it is, that has made my despair. The answer to that would be my entire home planet obliterated along with my family; my wife and my children." This time, you can see the pain in Saint Walkers face. He was doing his best to hold it back.

Razer had never felt more…touched. He was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to respond.

"W-who was it that strategized such… genocide?" Razer was basically asking who did it. He didn't know why he asked. He had an idea. In fact he knew the answer.

"Atrocitus. He walked a path that jeopardized me, my family; my world but in the same turn, he walked a path led to his doom." Saint Walker said it so simply. Razer took notice that he was not aroused in anger by this thought.

Razer's lips trembled, his tongue was tied. He had no words. Saint Walker had then turned his gaze from the distance and looked directly into Razer's ocean blue eyes with his own vacant ones.

"Now, may I ask why you continue to follow this path, when righteousness is offering its helpful hand?" Saint Walker had never been more sincere with a being when he asked this.

Razer sighed finding his choices limited. He couldn't hide any longer. Aya won't be the only one to know. "I don't want to. I truly don't. But I don't know where to turn too. It's what I'm used to." At this point Razer had felt ashamed. He has felt that he has changed much through assisting Hal, Kilowag, and Aya through their journey but overall he achieved close to nothing. He still walks the path of a Red lantern.

"You are holding onto the memory that has caused your rage, brother. Maybe…" But before Saint Walker could finish explaining his suggestion, Razer sprawled from where he was seated, standing toe to toe with Saint Walker. He was gestured unpleasantly.

"No! I won't let it go. I'll never let it go. I've already betrayed her once why would I betray her again by forgetting her!" Razer was jumping to conclusions.

"No one is asking you to forget. I'm asking you to perceive differently. Who is it that you lost?" Saint Walker knew this could be invading boundaries between him and Razer, but he was getting to the bottom of this.

Razer had suddenly become hesitant. "Someone. My past is private. I don't even see how who was that I lost could matter to you."

"You mentioned it being a 'her'. I'm guessing it is your lover?" Saint Walker asked, a spark of hope rising in him.

"My wife; killed too by Atrocitus." Razer brought his eyes to a close; tightening his expression in attempt to hold back the tears he wanted so badly to fall.

For once, Saint Walker was the one surprised. He hadn't expected Razer to have had a wife in such stage of youth he also hadn't expected Atrocitus to be the cause of his pain as he was of his own. "How and why did he become a red lantern then?" Saint Walker thought to himself. He refrained from asking Razer, he knew a direct approach had many consequences. The matter was separate from his point

"We are two sides of the same coin my friend." Said Saint Walker; hope driven. Razer only grunted.

"I don't understand. You too had a wife; and children. How did you cope with that? How were you- how are you not angry?" Razer asked with utmost confusion hidden within his eyes, tied within his voice, piercing within his heart.

"Oh, I was more than angry. I dreamt of vengeance; just like you. I thought I just might have lost myself until I realized; Just because they're gone doesn't mean their dead. They live on. They were still with me. They live on within my strengths, my memories, my hopes- They are my hope. And hope is my motivation. Not rage.

Razer was automatically brought back to his first encounter with the Star-sapphires and how they had mentioned that llana still lives on. She lives on within Aya. And come to think of it. Aya was his strength. Aya was his hope.

Razer could only stare at Saint Walker, waiting until he said more.

"Brother, you don't have to suffer from yourself any longer. You don't have to carry on Atrocitus' shadow. You can save yourself from you; before it's too late." Saint Walker patted the shoulder of Razer, winking an eye at Razer optimistically before he took his leave.

"Hope burns bright, my friend." Razer watched at Saint Walkers shadow faded into the light just beyond the doorway.

Razer returned to gazing at the cold floors of his room. He felt less angry. He felt somewhat; resolved. He shifted his gaze onto his red lantern ring in which remained attached to his mid-finger. The ring seemed just as dead and cold as the floor beneath his feet.

"He's changing me." whispered Razer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hal Jordan, the ship is fully powered and able to execute all abilities. Shall we get going?" said Aya.

Hal leaped from the revolving chair in which he was seated patiently. "Thank god!" He sang in desperate excitement. "Let's get this babe going!"

Aya blinked at Hal's actions, tilting the ships steering wheel forth as the ship began to cruise.

The movement of the interceptor caught Kilowags attention. "Finally, no more rotten grubs and stale sandwiches. Two days could feel like a lifetime without chow." said Kilowag. Ever since the interceptor went out of power, the refrigerator did as well, everything in it becoming rotten within only two solar days.

"If anything, my food rotted the worst. Try eating a GREEN grilled cheese sandwich." said Hal.

"So sandwiches can become green lanterns too? Interesting." said Razer, sardonically.

"GREEN EGGS AND HAM!" yelled Kilowag thrilled over his reference to Dr. Suess' book: "Green eggs and ham"; the book in which Hal Jordan of course exhibited.

"Yes, Dr. Seuss green eggs and ham." said Hal, face-palming himself in frustration to both Razer and Kilowags comments. "I heard through the epilogue of that book that they all came down with some serious cases of diarr-"Hal was interrupted by Aya.

"Are you going to set the course of the interceptor?" asked Aya. For the ship had seemed to be wandering guardian space aimlessly.

"Well… we do need more food supply." said Saint Walker joining in, his palm against his slim abdominal area; his belly. He rubbed at it, trying to retain its vicious hunger growls.

"Well…" Hal was thinking. "Aya, lead us to the closest planet that is abundant in food that ALL OF US can eat? I'm sick of landing on planets with fooled-ya-fruits and tasty looking KILLER-plants."

"You could say that again." said Kilowag.

"I'm sick of landing on planets with fooled-ya-fruits and tasty looking KILLER-plants." Hal repeated jokingly.

"Hal Jordan, we are at the border of guardian space if we approach any further we'll be entering the _forgotten zone_." said Aya with caution.

"And?" said Hal, completely decisive of the matter.

"Well, it's just-"Hal interrupted her.

"We're not keeping back from the forgotten zone and its people any longer. By gods-given-grace we should be going to the forgotten zone! Before I defeated Atrocitus he told me why he hated us green lanterns. As green lanterns we are meant to help all life and we didn't. We destroyed his entire life and many other lives through our mistake of trying to protect and those people have grown to hate us and I don't blame them at all. And fearful; we left them to die. Now, could be our chance to replenish the forgotten zone to the way it once was like I promised Zilius." Hal took in a deep breath for his speech of justice stolen much air from his lungs.

Aya could only blink and follow the order given. Kilowag nodded in agreement though he was still "iffy" about going into the forgotten zone after witnessing Atrocitus' vile actions. He knew what the power of hate could do to someone. And there was much hate where they were going. Razer could say nothing though he disagreed highly with the act for many things irked him about returning to the forgotten zone. Saint Walker smiled with his eyes on Razer.

As the crew exited out of the portal, they were now on the other side. The guardians of Oa took notice of the interceptor's location on the radar.

"Hal Jordan, there is an incoming call. It is initiated as an urgent message." said Aya.

"Who's it from?" Hal said as he made his way over to the hologram to see who it was trying to contact them. The hologram appeared. It was Appa ali apsa though Hal had hoped it was Gathet. Gathet was the more rational of guardians and easier to convince with reason when making bold decisions or breaking rules.

"Why hello tiny- I mean, Appa ali apsa, sir." Hal chuckled to himself through his formality. Appa ali apsa had only gave him his usual bitter expression in return.

"Where is it do you think you are going, Hal Jordan?" Appa ali apsa demanded an answer.

"Uh… we got hungry?"

"So you're going to the forgotten zone?" questioned Appa ali apsa, convinced not a bit. Hal smiled pleadingly.

"I don't think you understand what kind of danger you're exploiting yourself to. I order you to turn back NOW."

"What? I thought we handled the hate between the red lanterns and everything."

"But you didn't handle the hate between the common of the forgotten zone. I know the people of Oa had promised redemption to the people of the forgotten zone, but NOW is not the time to deal with it; there are oran-"

Aya interrupted their conversation. "The interceptor will be initiating its landing in 2 minutes and 47 seconds."

"Listen, we'll handle everything, that's exactly what we're here for, to be saviors, heroes, peace treaty; all that good stuff, anyway I gotta go, BYE!" Hal closed the hologram.

"Phew…" Hal breathed out.

Razer watched through the window as they descended further toward the planet. Even at a distance, you can feel the suffering of the planet and its people. You can see the dust of the planet's surface cloud over it. He witnessed no blue areas in sight. This meant the planet harvest little water. How could the planet harvest food?

"Aya, I believe Hal Jordan ordered you to take us to a planet abundant in food and such." Razer warned.

"I understood his order." said Aya.

"But, the planet from here looks like a wasteland. I see no blue regions, wouldn't that mean the planet harvest no water? Wouldn't that mean the planet harvest no life?" asked Razer, not wanting this visit to end up being a waste of time.

"It is indicated that the planet is abundant in both products." said Aya now worried if Razer may be right.

"Are you ultimately sure?" asked Razer.

"I'm only going by the programs findings." said Aya.

"Let's just hope the planet has what we need." said Saint Walker, obviously the only one hopeful.

Razer looked on as Aya landed the ship.

When landed the ship, they landed in a deserted area. No forms of life greeted them like on other planets they've visited.

"Did you follow my order, Aya?" Hal asked, his eyes narrowed as he 'inspected' the surrounds.

"Affirmative." stated Aya simply.

"I ain't see a single grub." said Kilowag crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze holding suspicion.

"I guess we'll just have to search around." said Saint Walker.

"Where." said Razer, causing the entire crew to turn their heads, looking around, only to see dust in sight. This depressed everyone.

"Let's just walk and see what we find." said Hal.

The crew decided to walk ahead, sticking as closely together as they could until they approached what looked like a camp; odd looking creatures inhabiting the range. It was hard for the crew to make of the details due to the excessive amounts of dust hazing their sights. Though they looked odd, they had a similar constructs not too far off from a human such as Hal. They spoke in that of a language neither, Hal, Kilowag, Razer, Saint Walker, nor Aya could understand.

As the crew approached in peace, the people of the camp guarded themselves and the area in full defense, though it was nothing to the lanterns. They could kill them off if they REALLY wanted too. They held out common weapons made of nothing unusual; bows and arrows, spears and swords.

"Who are you and why have you come." Asked the alien alarmed.

Hal stepped first out of the dust. "The names Hal Jordan, and this is Kilowag, Aya, Razer and Saint Walker." He replied as the crew stepped forth from the dust in the same order Hal described.

The aliens eyes widened in disbelief, he shriveling into nothing. "A g-green lantern…" He stumbled back some into his comrades.

"We're here to help." said Razer.


End file.
